Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) devices are being used in an ever increasing number of applications. Electronic devices in general are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics. Metal wires are commonly used as electrical conductors between electronic devices and as antennas for transmitting and receiving signals. As applied to wearable electronics, providing such electrical conductors is typically done using a separate electrical cable that includes a metal wire. However, having loose cables is often a nuisance and ungainly.
In some applications, an RFID antenna is formed by printing conductive ink onto the fabric. However, conductive ink has high electrical resistance and therefore poor performance. Some ink printing processes require laser trimming in order to improve electrical performance. Also, printed ink may be damaged by washing or other environmental stresses.